Spongebob and the Monster Pattie
by lilchiyo97
Summary: Patrick finally finds a new job, and Spongebob defends his town against a new villan... So they thought..    Its my first story... Please review!


**SPONGEBOB SQUARPANTS AND THE MONSTER PATTIE **

It was a warm sunny and peaceful day in Bikini Bottom. Blue skies, no clouds, and mostly silence. There was no noise, no noise except for a happy chant by two buffoons on their way to work. This chant was fun to sing, but annoying to hear. The chant was simple: "I'm a goofy goober, yeah! You're a goofy goober yeah! We're all goofy goobers yeah! GO GOOOFY GOOOFYGOOOFY GOOOFYGOOOFY GOOOBERS!" followed by laughter, and more of the same obnoxious chanting. Spongebob Squarpants and Patrick Star had spent the night before at the Goofy Goober restaurant having fun in their usual way, getting filled till they drop with ice-cream sundays. "Patrick?" Spongebob asked and got a reply of "Yeah buddy?" "I thought you got fired from your old job at the Krusty Krab?" Spongebob realized. "Well yeah, but I got a new job, but this way I won't be working with you…" Patrick answered. "Oh, well I'm sorry for ya pal! But at least you have a job now! Anyways, what is your new job Pat?" "I dunno, Mr. Krabs said he would tell me today when we got to work."  
As Patrick finished they arrived at the Krusty Krabs, and Mr. Krabs greeted them with a cheerful smile and a "Well hello today Matees!" In chorus Spongebob and Partick very excitedly replied "Ahoy there Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob went to his usual station in the chef's area and started his usual routine of making Krabby Patties. He went to the freezer, grabbed a bag of patties, buns and all of the condiments needed to make a delicious Krabby Pattie. He flipped, turned and twirled and in almost no time, he had the first couple orders completed. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs called over Patrick to his office. "Okay Patrick, I have a very special job for you today! *Mr. Krabs chuckles* You get to….." and then Mr. Krabs whispered Patrick's special job to him in his ear, and Patrick was super excited. "Yay! Thank you Mr. Krabs! I won't let you down!" And so Patrick got dressed and headed out the back door of Mr. Krab's office and went down the street and immediately got started on his new super fun job.

The rest of the day went by quickly and merrily for Spongebob, just like usual. Spongebob loved his job, and now so does Patrick. After a few short hours, something terrible happened at the Krusty Krabs. The lights flickered then turned off completely. It looked to Spongebob that even though there were clear and sunny skies this morning, now there were dark black clouds, thunder and lightning, and heavy rain.

_That sure is a really bad thunder storm going on out there…. I sure hope that Patrick is okay…. I haven't seen him since this morning; Mr. Krabs must have sent him outside to work. Hang in there Pat!_

All of a sudden, the doors swung open and a big burst of ice cold gust of rain and wind. And in the dim light, all you can see was the dark outline of a giant Krabby Pattie. In fright Spongebob burst out in tears "Run everybody run! Run before the giant Pattie Monster get you!" then quietly to himself he added "I'm too young to die! I'm too young to die!" in a sobbing and whining tone. But just to save his beloved town, He went and attacked the mysterious new creature. He gave the monster all he had (his little Karate skills that Sandy tried to teach him), but the monster stood there standing, not being affected by the sponge's lame moves. "Wow," Spongebob said, "This thing just doesn't give up, does it?" He tried again, but still no response from the pattie. The people in the restaurant were running in circles screaming and shouting, although we all know that that doesn't do any good for anyone. One man even shouted "The world is gonna end! The world is gonna end! Eat as much as you can!"And then everybody stopped screaming, and ran into the kitchen and started stuffing their faces with frozen patties and buns. Then Mr. Krabs came out of his office because of all the ruckus and shouted "what in the name of patties is going on in here?" Then he saw the figure making its way through the restaurant toward the pay counter. Squidward jumped through the order window with Spongebob, and Spongebob jumped into Squidwards arms and huddle together in fright. Mr. Krabs ran to the light switch and noticed that the switch was off. He flipped the switch on and everybody stopped screaming and running and stared at him in with huge eyes, everybody too dumb struck to say anything. "It was just a big understanding! Someone just bumped the light switch! Nothing to be afraid of! Just keep on paying, er I mean eating!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. Spongbob jumped out of Squidward's arms and said happily "Oh, Pat, it's just you! You looked like a Pattie Monster there for a second!" wiping his forehead he exclaimed "Whew!" Then Squidward explained quietly to his boss what happened, and every single fish/ creature started laughing their guts out in the ridiculousness of it all (Patrick's job was to stand out on the street and yell at people to go eat at the Krusty Krab. Even his job was ridiculous) and everybody went back to eating, and enjoying life in Bikini Bottem.


End file.
